


Little Fruit of Horrors

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Little Fruit of Horrors [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luffy befriends a brain eating fruit. Based on the Billy and Mandy episode.





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy looked at the stars at the night and then he saws a shooting star.

Luffy closed his eyes and makes a wish in his head.

It getting bigger and headed right for Luffy but it ends up in a yard.

Luffy hears creepy violin music and walked into a yard

Luffy's eyes widen as he saws a glowing green fruit.

Suddenly a glowing green fruit grew a face, arms and legs.

It began to sing ~Well hello there young man don't be shy step right up i'm a reasonable guy don't be frightened by my Apperance just your average talking fruit from the farmers market~

A fruit tickled Luffy's ear which made him laugh until it pulled a brain out of Luffy's ear.

A fruit sniffed the brain and stick out his tongue in disgust.

Luffy put his brain back in his head.

~Well I'm just shy and scared of this place I'm just a fish out of water from the market you see the trip has left me tired and drained so why won't be a pal and bring me some brains~

Luffy said "Okay!"

Luffy said "Don't worry new buddy I'll get you all sort of brains"

Later, Luffy returns with a box and a fruit facepalmed.

A fruit showed Luffy a brain anatomy.

Luffy said "Okay where did I get these brains"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy walked to Sanji.

~Go down to your friend's place see the dull expression on his face you do me a favor if you brought him to me he ain't using his brain he's just cooking"

Luffy takes Sanji to a fruit.

Sanji was about to scream but a fruit shoved his arm into his ear and pulled out his brain.

A fruit sucked Sanji's brain.

Sanji's eyes turned green.

Luffy walked to a old man

~Go down to Mr. Ramirez didn't have a thought since 23 his brain is a portrait of aptropy why not give it to me"

A fruit sucked Mr. Ramirez's brain.

They began to dance.

Luffy was now wearing a red zoot suit.

Luffy began to dance.

Luffy does a moonwalk.

Luffy was dancing until a fruit snapped his fingers.

Luffy run off.


	3. Chapter 3

~Go down to a restaurant a waitress said that I just can't stop I suck the brains right out of their skulls a hour later I'm hungry again~

Luffy brings the customers to a flower.

A flower eats a brain.

Luffy snapped his fingers as the customers danced.

~Go down to a bar sneaking tip toed past a tattooed jerk give us a lemonade and a bottle of beer and you're the sweet bread that happenend to see~

Luffy walked into a bar and ask a woman.

Transition

Luffy was dancing with a glowing green eyed woman.

Suddenly a tattooed man saws everyone dancing.

A tattooed man tried to run but a flower sucked his brain from his skull causing his eyes to turn green.

Luffy brings everyone to a flower.

Luffy and the zombies began to dance to a tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller

However Nico Robin hears music.

Nico Robin facepalmed


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy was dancing until he saws a angry Nico Robin.

Luffy gulped

Luffy and Nico Robin walked to a fruit.

Suddenly Nico Robin saws a fruit.

Nico Robin said "Alright what's going on here"

But a fruit shoved his arm into Nico Robin's ear and pulled out her brain.

Nico Robin's eyes turn green

Luffy said "Robin?"

But something's not right.

A fruit screamed as he melted into the ground.

And then a fruit tree grow from the ground.

It grow a face like Nico Robin.

"That's better"

Luffy said "Robin is that you"

"Yes I guess my brain was a little spicy to a fruit you tried to feed me to."

"I'm sorry I'll do anything"

"Yes bring me.....some brains"

The End


End file.
